Revenge The 'I Quit' Part 2
by Fak3isn0tR3al
Summary: Chapter 4 Up! Okay the title kind of says it all. But if you haven't read I Quit, then you wouldn't get this story...i think. But anyway everyone that read I Quit knows Stacy and how she wants to plot Revenge and all well there you go. So Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Revenge (The "I Quit" Part 2)

**(A/N: Okay here you go it's the Part 2 of I Quit...so if you haven't read I Quit, then you shouldn't read this yet, cause' there are added characters so like you wouldn't know who they were unless you read I Quit but anyway I hope you like this chapter. And Review!)**

**Disclaimer: The only people I own are Gabriella, Andy, and Stacy...I don't own any of the other characters:-)**

Chapter 1: 1 yr 5 months 2 wks

Stacy was sitting on her bed looking at the room around her, there was a table where she wrote stuff down about this place. She was excited that in two weeks she would be getting out this dump. The walls and everything was bleek and gray. Her pillow's were white and the door was very much like a dungeon door except it was made of hard metal instead of wood. She looked at the piece of paper and pen laying next to her, as she grabbed something to lean on or work on as she was writing this down.

It's been 1 year, 5 months and 2 weeks already. I still haven't forgotten what that evil girl Caitlyn did to me. She didn't even get in trouble, it was nothing. I'm ready for her, I will destroy her into a million of pieces if I have to I will haunt her to she starts to freak out and end of in here, or I will kill her the same way she killed my boyfriend. I will find any way to plot revenge on the blonde head for of Air. She will regret the next day she ran into to me, Stacy Gregorio!

As she finished her writing and looked at the paper, she smiled and looked at the door, one of the nurses was coming in to give her, her pills, Stacy smiled at the nurse, Ms. Jackor.

"Why hello Ms. Jackor, here to give me my medicine" said Stacy with a smile, almost happy that the nurse was going to put that poison down her throat. Ms. Jackor looked suspiciously as her and then nodded, like she had no other choice but to do so, she wasn't all that talkative and was known to be the meanest nurse, but Stacy always gave her the chills, like she was afraid of her. Stacy smiled some more as she took the pill and drank the water, Ms. Jackor checked to see if she swallowed it. IT seemed that she did and the nurse left. "Bye Ms. Jackor" Ms. Jackor stopped and shook her head and slammed the door. Stacy smiled she took reached into her mouth and took out the pill that was out of her tongue. "You can't control that easily...I've been doing that for almost a year and a half and still they haven't noticed" as Stacy began to laugh hysterically, thinking to herself how much fun it would be to get out.

**The Lemon**

Caitlyn was working hard at the Lemon today, there seemed to be more customers and that she'd might be able to pay off her parents someday. It seemed that Nikki and Jonesy were coming more public about there relationship and Jonesy still didn't get fired from Jude yet at 'Stick It'. Wyatt had gotten promoted at his job at the music store 'Spin It'. And Jen well, she still working her butt of more to work her job, barely having time to do just about anything. And Gabriella was now working at the Khaki Barn with Nikki, which gave Nikki, to leave her job more, and Andy, Gabriella's boyfriend was working with Wyatt at Spin It. It seemed that Nikki decided to get something to drink as she walked up to Caitlyn, Caitlyn was almost half asleep, until Nikki rang the buzzer.

"Hey...I need Lemonade..." said Nikki as if she was demanding it. Caitlyn opened her eyes to see a punk girl standing in front of her just to realize that it was Nikki.

"Oh hey Nikki...Lemonade...coming up" said Caitlyn as she turned to the blender and easily turned it on.

"Wait no Caitlyn" as it turned Lemonde and ice started to fly out, Caitlyn didn't even put of the lid. "CAITLYN!" yelled Nikki. Caitlyn realized what she was doing and snapped out her trance of boredom as she stopped the machine by pulling the plug, Caitlyn looked at Nikki, she as soaked with Lemonade.

"I'm so sorry Nikki...here I'll make it up to you...you'll see...here let me"

"No..."

"But...Nikki I"

"It's fine...just get me a lemonade, I'll get my own towel" said Nikki as she turned around and sat at the table. Caitlyn sighed, her Nikki didn't get along as well anymore, and it upset Caitlyn that maybe Nikki didn't like her. But Caitlyn finished her request and handed the Lemonade to Nikki and sat down next to her. Nikki stared at Caitlyn. "Oh right" said Nikki as she handed Caitlyn a five dollar bill and Caitlyn handed her two dollars back. "You didn't have to get me change...but oh well"

"So Nikki how is you and Jonesy's relationship going?" asked Caitlyn in a nice way. Nikki almost choked on her drink but answered the question nicely and smoothly.

"Were fine, I'm still surprised Jude didn't fire him yet, he's trying so hard to get fired so he can test out other jobs" laughed Nikki as she took a sip of her lemonade. Caitlyn smiled, she watched Nikki in amazement. Nikki found this odd. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine...I think" said Caitlyn as she looked out to see, Jonesy, Jude, Gabriella and Andy walk over. Jonesy sat next to Nikki and kissed her on the cheek. Caitlyn looked at Gabriella and Andy, they smiled but in their eyes they had a worried look on her face. "Hey you guys...how is it going?"

"Fine I guess..." responded Andy as he sat across from Caitlyn and Nikki with Gabriella. Jude sat next to Jonesy who was sitting next to Nikki closely.

"So dudes and dudettes...two weeks" said Jude looking at everyone who was giving a funny look back to Jude, not sure to what he was talking about. "did you dudes forget...doesn't that girl get out...what' s her name"

"Stacy" said Jonesy

"Yeah that's it...I mean how could you guys forget...it still haunts me...especially what she said to Caitlyn" siad Jude. Caitlyn's eyes widened, she almost forgot about Stacy...I mean she thought she was going to try to forget but what Jude said, it alway's haunted her that maybe Stacy was going to out at night with Caitlyn was sleeping and stab her. Caitlyn jumped and her body was beginning to feel cold. Gabriella could see that Caitlyn was getting tense, and horrified.

"Jude...we know how you feel...but Stacy...she's not going to be coming back...trust me" said Gabriella

"Hey guys..." said Wyatt as Jen was right behind him. As the two of them pulled up a chair.

"So what are you guys talking about?" asked Jen as she was smiling. Nikki was looking at Jonesy and then at Jen. Caitlyn looked into space and was then connected with the rest of the group. Jude thinking that maybe he shouldn't have asked or said anything cause Caitlyn had a look like she did 1 year 5 months and 2 weeks ago when she realized that Stacy could get revenge on her.

"Nothing that important" said Nikki as she took a long sip of her lemonade. Jonesy holding the her other had tightly underneath the table. Jen looked at Nikki and then the others, like something else was up.

"I can't believe, it's already that long...and that you've been keeping count Jude" said Caitlyn horrified as she didn't look at anyone but straight ahead.

"Of course dudette...I had to, I mean if she did come back and plot revenge on ya how would we know when she got out and you could get like hurt or something" said Jude. The other's had to agree with that answer, and Caitlyn realized what Jude was saying and what he meant by that. So that she would know when she got out and look for her traps, but then that was probably make her paranoid.

"I guess I can see where you can get that Jude...just two weeks huh" said Caitlyn. Jude nodded and Caitlyn started to smile. "Well let's not get put down like this...let's still have fun" said Caitlyn but that's not how she was really feeling she felt that at any moment she was going to die. Wyatt and Jen trying to put the pieces together without asking questions and one named popped in both of there minds...Stacy.

Juvenile Hall

"Just two weeks...until I get out...they can't keep me in here forever no matter how many times I get in trouble...ha...ha...ha" as Stacy started to laugh and turned over the paper to see what was written. She smiled and continued to laugh. As it read:

**CAITLYN MUST DIE!**

As Stacy continued to laugh some more, finding it very amusing.

**(Okay...so tell me what you think in a review. And I hope you like it and are glad I made a Sequel to it ha ha enjoy people, as I watch from the sidelines no really...I think that was random...anyway...enjoy)**


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge (The 'I Quit' Part 2)

**(Well here ya go guys, sorry I took so long on the story. I was a little busy this week and all, anyway I hope you like this chapter and review people, I also have to update for my others, but I'll have to do that tomorrow or something. Anywayz I hope no spelling errors like spelling something wrong besides Caitlyn if I'm spelling that wrong, I spell Caitlyn with a y instead of i so if it's i then sorry, but I can't change it I already got used to it TT.**

**Disclaimer: Used to watch the shows but I don't own any of the characters**

Chapter 2: 1 Week

Caitlyn was hardly even paying attention to her job, as the days were getting marked off the calender, there was one week left before Stacy would find her and plot a way to destroy Caitlyn. Gabriella and Andy tried cheering her up each day and said that they would protect her if something went wrong. Even though Caitlyn was still trying to regain her friendship with Jen, Jen seemed to be standing behind her. Jude was also standing with Jen, and Wyatt as well. Nikki didn't really care, she spent most of her time with Jonesy. Caitlyn felt bad because she hadn't regained Nikki and Jonesy's respect and friendship. As Caitlyn was looking at most of customers, she sat there dying of boredom. Jen and Jude decided to get off from work early, even though Jude was the manager but he put Nikki in charge.

"Hey Caitlyn, how ya holding up?" asked Jen. Caitlyn got out her Lemon booth and sat down at the table they were at.

"Hi Jude, hi Jen...I guess I'm holding up pretty well, I'm just scared because I don't know when Stacy is coming..." said Caitlyn. Jude nodded his head in agreement.

"Well were there for ya dudette" said Jude.

"So why aren't you at you're job Jude, you are the manager who's in charge?" asked Caitlyn as she was changing the topic, before someone decided to change it back to Stacy.

"Oh...Nikki came over to see Jonesy, I told her I was going to see how Caitlyn was doing, so I put her in charge of running Stick-It...I mean since Gabriella got a job at the Khaki Barn, Nikki's been over at Stick-It a lot lately" explained Jude. Caitlyn sighed deeply she didn't know what to do, she wanted to make everything back to normal again, but it seemed that nothing would ever go back to normal. Jen didn't want to say anything, cause she knew that Caitlyn wanted to think things through and she almost knew that Caitlyn didn't want to be alone, where Stacy could easily attack.

"What if Stacy broke out...what if she is stalking me or waiting for me to be alone, when no one is around...I could die" Caitlyn was starting to panic now, she was thinking up things that could be true but also knew weren't. If what she was thinking was true then Stacy would have been able to attack last night when she was home by herself again.

"Don't worry Caitlyn, that's not going to happen, she has about one week and you'll be perfectly guarded by you're friends, like Gabby, or Andy, or me, Jude and Wyatt" said Jen, she was going to mention Nikki and Jonesy but they haven't been around that much.

"You're right...why am I panicking...but I am very good at worrying a lot...I mean I don't UGH!" she yelled as she slammed her head down on the table. Jen patted her on the back saying that it was okay, while Jude decided to go see if he could bring some food over for them from his store.

**Juvenile Hall**

Stacy sat in her bed, she was bored she wanted to get out she wanted to be free already. Her parents barely visited her anymore because of the way she was acting. And her sister Blair came to visit almost everyday and Stacy wouldn't even tell anyone of her family about her plans to destroy Caitlyn. She was looking at the door in front of her suspiciously. She has been doing good lately, she did everything she was told except for taking the pill, which every nurse in the place thought she was, but she was always keeping it secure under her tongue. She became so good at it, it didn't even seemed she was hiding stuff under there.

"Ugh...this takes forever...one week is going to slow...if only there was one way I could get out without having to be a week, Blair...could no! Forever...what am I suppose to do...Ms. Jackor just came in like 20 minutes ago...and here I am talking to myself...wait I'm talking to myself about my plan, maybe just maybe I could..." she stopped to looked over, it was her sister Blair that walked in. Her sister dyed her hair to black, and wore a lot punk gothic clothes. Her make-up was lightly rushed as she sat down on Stacy's bed.

"Well hey Stacy...look I know mom and dad hadn't really been here for ya...but cheer up if you keep it up I might be able to get you out today" said Blair she didn't say it perky or happy more serious and caring for her sister. As she tried to put on a light grin, she wasn't the best smiler, even though she had a pretty face.

"You're kidding right...seriously away for me out...but how...what are you planning to do...Blair"

"Calm down lil' sister, I talked to the manager of this dump, and he told me how well you were doing and might let you out a week early meaning today, if you can be good until 6 pm..."

"Six o' clock in the evening, but that's like forevvvvvvver" whined Stacy

"You can't be serious you're whining about six hours, then thinking about a week. You must really want to get out, what's so important you can't wait a week for?"

"Nothing it's just this, I mean if I stay here any longer I'm going to go crazy"

"Ha ha ha...well try to stay in here for another six hours and I'll pick you up and take you back to my apartment it's closer to the neighborhood and the mall around there"

"Why can't I go home?" asked Stacy

"Well mom and dad think it might be best if you stay with me for a while...if that's alright with you"

"Yeah...wait when did you get an apartment I thought you were to young for one?"

"Well apparently 19 is good age for them, I did last year after you got sent here, anyway I gotta go, see you at six" said Blair as she left the room and Stacy could hear her sister's clickity-clocking all the way down the hallway. Stacy couldn't help but put a midevil smile on her face, as her plan finally was changed around, for Caitlyn and the others. As she could help but laugh hysterically, as her eyes were squinted and she was rubbing her hands hard.

"Exxxcellent" she exaggerated it, as her plan was changed but the plot was still the same.

**Food Court**

The whole gang decided to meet in the Food Court to get something to eat and talk, and it could get Caitlyn away from work. Nikki and Jonesy decided to come, it was actually Jude and Wyatt that forced them to come and show some emotion and caringness for Caitlyn and her problem with Stacy. As Nikki said 'whatever' and Jonesy shrugged. Nikki and Jonesy still quiet not knowing what to say at all. Gabriella and Andy were standing in line at the food court as she others were sitting around. It was just like before, before everything started to go wrong, before Caitlyn got all her money back, before she through that raging party and killed Stacy Gregorio's boyfriend, and before she pissed of Nikki and Jonesy. It was just the six of them sitting around a table with food and drinks. It was silent, before everything they always had problems to face, like Jen and the coach, Wyatt and his girlfriend, Nikki and the clones, Jonesy and getting fired everyday, and Jude with his skateboarding and Stick-It, and Caitlyn with her problem of no money or finding a problem with getting hot guys with her lamo job.

"It's changed" said Caitlyn as she sighed, and looked at the others.

"What are you talking about Caitlyn?" asked Wyatt a little confused as she did say that out of the blue.

"I mean our friendship, this...it's just changed...it's like no one wants to talk anymore" said Caitlyn.

"We talk Caitlyn" replied Jen

"No! Just the six of us, no Gabby no Andy...just us SIX!" she yelled. Nikki was glaring hard at the blonde girl seating next to her.

"It's not our fault" said Nikki calmly

"What" was Caitlyn's only response

"We didn't think that once you got you're money back you'd change into some not caring mean blonde haired girl that wouldn't even take one glance over at us, I'd trusted you, maybe not a first...but I believed you, we all did...and now all you do is complain that things changed, we didn't do a thing you did, you invited ANDY AND GABBY IN OUR LIVES...YOU!" yelled Nikki as she stood up slamming her hands down on the table. Caitlyn wanted to fight back she wanted to tell Nikki that she was wrong, but everything that came out of Nikki's mouth was right. Caitlyn didn't know that Nikki trusted her and believed her though, she now felt guilty on how much she hurt Nikki's feelings.

"Nikki...you're..."

"Sorry we took so long guys" said Gabby smiling as she sat down next to Caitlyn. Andy sat down as well. The other's were silent and Andy and Gabriella looked at Nikki hovering over Caitlyn. "Were we interrupting something?"

"I need to take a walk" said Nikki as she grabbed her soda and left the food court. Jonesy looked at her walk away and didn't feel like talking, he didn't feel like talking around Andy and Gabriella as he took a sip of his soda.

"No dude and dudette, everything is okay...hey Jonesy, if you want to go search for other jobs you can" suggested Jude as he was looking over at Jonesy.

"Huh what did you say Jude,...wait are you firing me?" asked Jonesy as he sat up all the way and looked at Jude.

"Yep...sorry dude...you seemed bored...had to, and you were messing up the flow"

"Jude...what flow, it's like hotdogs on a stick...that's it what flow is to that"

"See you critizize and judge them for being that...I'm sorry man...it's just time to let you go" said Jude.

"Ugh!...No where am I going to find another job?"

"I dunno...dude...but I do know one thing, gotta practice the moves on the skateboard...catch you guys later" said Jude as he waved and grabbed his board shedding down on the tiled floors of the mall. Wyatt couldn't help but laugh at the way Jonesy got fired.

"Oh shut it, Wyatt!" yelled Jonesy

"Oh come of Jonesy you had to admit that was funny" said Wyatt. Jonesy smirked and then smiled. Jen was laughing now to, and then finally Jonesy kicked in.

"Besides Jonesy didn't you want to get fired?" asked Jen

"No I wanted to quit, I didn't want to get fired, Fired and Quit are two different things, now I gotta get another job, and Jude's job was paying off so well" said Jonesy as he sighed. Caitlyn, Gabriella, and Andy were looking at them laugh and talk. Caitlyn missed being apart of that, she wished that she could go back in time and wish this all away, but then she would be lying to herself cause she also cared about her money and credit cards. So she sighed and hoped that another topic would appear that she could fit in.

**Juvenile Hall**

"Just three more hours...till I say Adios to this place, and Hola to Caitlyn...ha ha ha muha ha ha ha"

**(Evil, Stacy is turning evil, wait I knew that ha ha...I don't know when I'll update hopefully soon but with school starting hate it it might be awhile hey i'm just warning ya)**


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge (The 'I Quit' Part Two)

**(A/N: Alright here's chapter 3 people. Now that school's started and all I think my updating days will be the weekend, so yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter and everything and pleaze review. I don't really have anything else to say but uh...that welll...to just review. I think I might make another story but it won't be in the Cartoon: 6teen, maybe Misc. : Game Cross Overs or something. I'm still thinking of it. But that's all I guess and uh smiles :-/ I really smiling on the inside Review!)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters except the added ones (like Stacy Gregorio, Gabriella and Andy, and Claira Chase who is Stacy, different personalities)**

Chapter 3: Stacy's new identity

Stacy looked around her sister's apartment last night, it had that comforting feeling which Stacy always liked about her sister. Unlike their parents who always put a lot of expensive things everywhere so you could barely touch anything in the household. Once you walked in, the walls were painted a red rose color, there was a dark red shaggy carpet that was were her couch and television were at. Then it was the kitchen that was a polished smooth wood that you could walk on with you're bare feet. Her table and chairs were a dark polished smooth oak that was closely pushed near the windows next to the slide door that entered into a patio outside. There were two bedrooms one was already filled with stuff that was her sisters. Her sister Blair had shown her, her room which was almost the same size as Blair's room.

This today was her day to set out a goal, today was her day to trick and tease. She looked at the room the walls were a dark blue with dark blue fuzzy rug. Stacy's favorite color was dark blue besides pink. She wondered now if her sister had been planning this through for awhile now. As she looked at the closet it was filled with all her clothes and her shoes and heels. Her purses were hanging on a side wall near the closet and there was a 42' plasma flat screen television with a DVD player and Comcast On Demand. Blair walked into the room and looked at her sister glancing around the room.

"Oh Good your up, so how did ya sleep?" asked Blair coming in her room completely and leaning her back on the wall. Stacy stopped and looked at her sister grinning.

"Fine...how long...have you been planning this, I mean all my stuff is here you have on demand, it's nothing like my old room...I mean I like it,it's nice but mom and dad they..." said Stacy trying to find the words. Blair looked at her sister struggling.

"After you were sent away, I said to myself...she is going to live with me...for now...and I did it, so are you going anywhere today" siad her sister looking at her sister and then out the window.

"I think I might go to the mall today, I need to change my image around..."

"Changing you're image...to what..."

"Not sure yet...maybe Punk Gothic or something like that..." said Stacy waiting for her sister to leave so she could change up. She had to were something hidden so she wouldn't be mistaken or undiscovered so that Caitlyn wouldn't know that she got out early.

"Huh...really, what are you planning?"

"Nothing...I guess don't like this image anymore and Blair you are an inspiration" said Stacy smiling and looking at Blair's outfit. Blair looked at her outfit and grinned back. Her outfit was very Gothic like.

"Okay...I have to go to work in like 30 minutes so be quick about what you're wearing and I'll drop you off" said Blair as she left the room and headed into the kitchen. Stacy smiled as she started to get her clothes together and ready.

**The Lemon**

Wyatt and Jen were at the lemon now, Caitlyn was worrying about Stacy but also Nikki, after the yelling and fighting that happened in the food court no one seen her, not even Jonesy or Gabriella that works at the Khaki Barn with Nikki. No one knew if she was sick or if she was in the mall somewhere hiding. Jen and Wyatt keep telling her that Nikki was going to be alright and that she should stop worrying about Stacy. Caitlyn took there advice for about five minutes, till Jude came over acting like James Bond with his skateboard then rolling over and acting sneaky and quiet as he appeared next to Wyatt.

"What are you doing Jude?" asked Wyatt almost laughing as he watched Jude jump over tables.

"Can never be to sure Dude, they could be watching...or her...you don't know man..." said Jude

"Calm down Jude, 6 days remember that's still plenty of time...so where's Jonesy?" asked Caitlyn not worrying about but deep down she really was. Jen on the other hand wasn't really paying attention to anything that they were saying at the moment.

"Don't know...I think he is seeing if he can get a job" said Jude standing up all the way. A couple seconds later Jonesy came in with a movie theater uniform smiling.

"Look who just got a job at the movie theater...yeah it's me" said Jonesy

"And here I thought that you got fired by every place in the mall" said Jen laughing.

"Yeah, yeah real funny" said Jonesy

"So Jonesy...have you seen Nikki?" asked Wyatt looking at him. Jonesy scratched his head and then nodded his head.

"Yeah she said that she was going to see a scary movie an hour ago...I guess she's still in there...she's not really in a good mood but she was happy I got a job...then she made a comment that I was going to get fired before I even started" said Jonesy still scratching his head.

"It was yesterday wasn't it, I should have just keep my mouth shut..." said Caitlyn looking over, there were barely any customers like always, but she didn't care anymore as she looked at Jen, Jude, Wyatt and Jonesy surrounding her.

"So Wyatt is Andy still at Spin It?" Caitlyn asked trying to get a conversation going. "And Jonesy did Nikki say she was going back to work"

"She probably is" replied Jonesy

"Who...oh yeah he still is, man he works really fast and he likes it there...me...I don't know I guess" responded Wyatt. "Hey Caitlyn can a get a medium lemonade, my throat is getting a little dry" said Wyatt.

"Oh sure Wyatt" said Caitlyn as now she was focusing on the lemonade making sure that the lid was on this time, as she pushed the button. "So Wyatt what happened to your coffees?" asked Caitlyn smiling.

"Oh I'm still drinking them, not as often though...Jen how is your job going" asked Wyatt. Caitlyn found it odd that it was like before almost if Nikki was here it would be, not worrying about everything, enjoying the years left before we all drift apart, go out seperate ways. She almost forgot that she was still blending up the lemonade as she poured it into a medium size cup and handed it to Wyatt. This was perfect just being surrounded by them made her feel safe, she started to wonder now if this was the right way, if maybe that Stacy wouldn't be there and that after the six days were up Stacy wouldn't return. That maybe her parents sent her to another place or was keeping her locked away for a while. Some days Caitlyn felt bad for Stacy, but Stacy got herself in the trouble for acting crazy in the courtroom even though Stacy won the event. From now on Caitlyn was going to try to think of positive things almost everyday as she enjoyed the conversation they were all having.

**Outside the Mall...**

"I'll pick you up around seven" said Blair, as Stacy waved goodbye and stared at the huge building supposing to be the mall, she walked in. She was wearing sunglasses to protect her eyes, and gray baggy pants and matching sweat jacket. She walked quickly past the Lemon not sure if they seen her or not as she standed there and then continued to walk, waiting to see if anyone came out; no one did. She then head into the Eye Glasses store to get some contacts, her eyes were blue and she wanted to change her eye color to green. Once she did that she headed to Hair salon and asked to dye her hair completely black, her hair had grown since the last eighteen months, it stopped in the middle of her back and has long side bangs. Her hair was straight, it wasn't curly or knotted just straight. She decided to head into a Gothic store to get some clothes and heavy make-up. When she finished she headed into the bathroom to change into her new clothes. When she came out she was wearing a black sleeveless tanktop with a black zip-up hoody sweat jacket. She was also wearing a black skirt, it wasn't short or medium above the knees and longed heeled black buckle up boots that were up to her knees. Attached to her skirt were chaines that was connected to her Skull belt. Her tanktop had a skull face saying Grim Reaper. She also wore black eyeliner around her eyes with black eye shadow and lip-stick, putting her hair done towards her face.

"Now...where should I get a job and and what should be my new identity for now" said Caitlyn talking to herself. As she stepped out and looked around. "Ah yes...just the place" said Cailtyn as she looked across of her to see the Khaki Barn she walked in and talked to the manager. Gabriella was looking at the girl while standing next to the clones.

"Oh great another Nikki but scarier" said one of the clones laughing. Stacy slowly turned her head towards one the clones as she give a glare of evil. Nikki walked in and the manager came running up to her.

"Nikki this is...uh...I didn't quite get you're name"

"Claira Chase" she said harshly.

"Claira she'll be working here...so you can get more breaks and all...you know" said the manager smiling. Nikki glared at Claira and shrugged.

"Whatever" said Nikki. "So Claira are you up to work?"

"Not really...I sort of hate this store...I would never shop here...but it's probably going to be the only store that would let me in" said Claira. "So who are they?" said Claira again harshly but then had a disgust tone in her voice.

"The clones and that is Gabriella a friend of my rival and friend I guess" answered Nikki. With that Gabriella introduced herself to Stacy and told Nikki that she was going to get Andy and head to the Lemon to see Caitlyn.

"Andy, Caitlyn?" siad Claira looking oddly at Nikki even though she already knew who Gabriella was talking about.

"Oh Andy is Gabby's boyfriend and Caitlyn well my rival..."

"And a friend, you guess"

"Right...come on let's head there, I'm tired of being in here" said Nikki, Claira agreeing. They walked for about five minutes finding out that they had a lot of stuff in common. When they reached the Lemon, they were all sitting around the table and then looking at Nikki's new goth friend. They were all giving glares, some were a little friendly and others were almost feared.

"Hey guys...uh meet my new friend her name is Claira Chase"

**(Alright U hope you liked it and Claira Chase is probably the name you'll see most the next two chapters then using Stacy's name because Stacy is Claira. You'll see what I mean, does anyone have any ideas if I do, do other story in Misc. : Game Crossovers what games should I do...cause I'm very stuck...I'm thinking like Final Fantasy X and Kingdom Hearts or kind of make a funny one with like Dance Dance Revolution. Don't know just don't know anywayz getting off topic just Review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Revenge (The 'I Quit' Part 2)

**(A/N: Well here is chapter 4 so sorry it took so long to review, I've been so busy lately, you don't even want to know, school made it's like taking up my life and free time, lol...no duh right...anyway I just want to say review and I hope you like this chapter, I'm wasting time writing this paragraph now really except that I know in chapter 3, I think I made a mistake yeah I did so if you notices, trust me I already know)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except: Andy, Gabriella, Claira Chase who is Stacy, Stacy, and Stacy's sister Blair. **

Chapter 4: Claira Chase

They all looked strangely at the girl standing in front of them, not sure what to think of her, she was very goth like and that scared them enough. She just waited for a hello or wave to be said of given, to her it took forever for someone to say something.

"HI!" She snapped at them, making them jump, her voice was very scarce and had an annoyed tone to it. Nikki had her arms foldly as she was angrily looking at Jonesy. Jonesy turned away and looked into another direction.

"Well hi dudette" said Jude reaching out for a hand, Claira looked at it, and glared at the blonde haired boy holding the skateboard tightly, she tried to break a smile but she didn't want to blow her identity, so she tried to make sure that her small little grin wouldn't uncover a revengeful Stacy in disguise of killing Caitlyn.

"Uh hey there uh Claira, Nikki where'd did you meet her?" asked Jonesy, making Nikki look at him twice. He said it as nicely as he could but Nikki could tell, that he wasn't enjoying her presense of being there. Nikki looked back over at Claira who were staring at the others, waiting for a typical hey, are you new from the rest of them, but they just stared waiting for someone else to do the welcoming.

"She's new, she's is now officially working at my job at the Khaki Barn, what of it...why are you staring at her like that?" asked Nikki in a snappy attitude, waiting for them to answer. "Answer me all of you, now!" as she slammed her hand down on the table, making the table shake and Caitlyn jump. Caitlyn knew that it was wrong to judge people when you first meet a person, but she was afraid of Claira and didn't want to know anything about her, from where she was sitting. She could tell that Nikki was pissed, everyone knew, Jonesy tried to pretend he was somewhere else as if he knew that Nikki was a bomb and about a few more ticks she was going to explode. "WELL!..." she shouted loudly.

"It's alright Nikki, it's probably the way I'm dressed is why they hate me, I mean..." Claira looked away and then back at Nikki, this made Nikki even more angry.

"You guys are such jerks, don't you know never to judge a person!...UGH! I don't believe this, how rude are you...never mind down answer that...I'm so sorry Claira, I don't think that's the reason is it!" she yelled once more at them like she was there mother.

"Hey Nikki I think you better calm down, no one is talking about her clothing, I think that Jonesy you take her somewhere, because I'm tired of her SNAPPY ATTITUDE!" yelled Jen as she standed up.

"I was in an okay mood today, I make a new friend and want you guys to meet her and you just spit her back at me, but no when Caitlyn gets new friends, there suddenly are friends too! THAT'S BULL!" she yelled at Jen. Caitlyn shifted uneasily in her chair, she didn't want to be in the conversation, she didn't want her name to be said but she heard it, and she wish she didn't. Caitlyn was starting to get a little afraid of Nikki now. Gabriella walked in smiling, but slowly turned into a sad grin as she was watching the arguement going on.

"What's going on guys...oh hi Claira" she said with a huge smile back on her face.

"Nothing Gabriella, I was just getting ready to go home" said Nikki as she said it in deep concern as she left 'The Big Squeeze' the name of Caitlyn's job. She turned right and headed towards the exit of the mall. Jonesy watched Nikki, thinking to himself 'she's actually serious'. He looked at the group who watched in amazement that Nikki didn't try to start another fight.

"Uh I gotta go somewhere" said Jonesy like he was unsure, but he got up and waved quickly to his friends walking fast to see if he could catch up to Nikki. Now it was just Claira and the rest of the group, the just gazed at her, she sat down and looked at the faces. Gabriella sat down next to her, next to Andy.

"I just met her today, same with Nikki, it's going to be awesome, another friend to add to the group, right?" asked Gabriella gave Claira a hug, who wasn't enjoying it and just staring at the girl oddly, wanting an explanation of why she was so close to her. "Oh sorry, I just get so excited sometimes I just feel like hugging people, it's a habit I know"

"It's true" said Andy

"So what school did you attend to, what's you favorite type of movie, favorite kind of music?" asked Gabriella in a very hyper active mood.

"Uh, I just moved here from Italy, my family is Italian, we eat ton's of spagetti for dinner, but my family decided to stay in Italy and for me to get an American education they sent me here to live with my sister Blair, she's super sweet" Stacy used her older sister's name because she never mentioned to her friends that used to be her friends that she had an older sister.

"Oh Italy, I always dreamed of going to Paris" said Caitlyn, cupping her hands together and started to daydream. Stacy frowned and looked at Caitlyn oddly like that had nothing to do with anything.

"Oh my fathers is French and so when I go to visit my grand-parents on holidays and stuff, they live in Paris" said Claira trying to grin happily but also angry.

"Oh is it nice there, have you been to the effel tower?" asked Caitlyn some more about the topic.

"Yes many of times, but I never enjoyed it, I usually hang with my cousins that visit as well or my brothers, and skateboard all over Paris, now that's what I'd enjoy" That comment made Jude listen more. He was eager to learn more, and the tension that was once set seemed to slip away. "Yeah it was awesome, doing ollies and heelflips and kick-flips, they are awesome"

"No way, you skate boarded in Paris, the only place I do those kind of things really is at my home of in this mall, I try to practice ya know" said Jude. Claira nodded her head. She seemed to enjoy it this way, she was getting closer to them, which is all she needed, that's what she needed ot advice her plan. To get Caitlyn totally unexpected and alone, so that no one could hear her when Claira revealed her disguise. But she didn't want to just yet she wanted to wait it out, earn there trust and respect as a friend so they'd never suspect anything.

"So what else do you do besides skateboard?" asked Wyatt not sure if he should believe Claira or not, and Jen was thinking the same thing as she waited for the gothic girl to answer the question.

"I like to read, read scary bodys, murders stuff like that, I'm also very obsessed over coffee, I just can't get enough of it, ya know" said Claira breaking the grin and smiling but it wasn't a normal smile it was more sneaky and evil. Wyatt eye's opened like he agreed with what he just said meaning the coffee part. Jen wasn't really buying it as she was trying to think of a question to ask her. Claira looked over at Jen. "Are you going to ask me, something...**_Jen_** ..."

"What did you...just say?" asked Jen very freaked because he didn't even tell them there name, known of them did.

"I said, Are you going to ask me something..." said Claira staring at her.

"Yeah, I was going ot say that you don't know any of our names and we've been talking to you for a while" The of the gang started to realize that Jen was right, they haven't told her their names, as they all felt a little embarrassed.

"Oh right, how silly of you..." Claira responded.

"I'm Caitlyn"

"Jude"

"Andy"

"Wyatt"

"Jen" The others turned to Gabriella who was just sitting there waitng.

"Well she already knows my name, but it Gabriella if you forgotton or Gabby, whatever works for you" said Gabriella still smiling. Claira nodded her head as the conversation went on and on and on. Not sure when to end it, and it scared that they all felt so comfortable around Claira now.

It was getting late and Claira looking at her cell phone, it was seven on the dot as she ran out to see her sister, blasting the car radio to some rock music. The so called Claira opened the door, Blair looking over in shock.

"Who the hell are you, I've got pepper spray and I KNOW how to USE IT!" yelled Blair shaking a little.

"Calm down Blair, it's only me, jeez...can't I get a little make-up...it's me Stacy, remember" said Stacy looking at her sister. Blair relaxed and just stared at Stacy.

"Whoa...well tell me what you're doing to yourself before I drop you off, you almost gave me a heart attack there, I was about to call the police" said Blair. "Are you ready" she asked.

"I'm in the car, ain't I" said Stacy. Blair rolled her eyes as she drove off. Stacy looked at her sister once more and then out the window heading back to her sister's house, smiling very malevolently.

**(Hope you enjoyed that and if I did make any mistakes, I'm super sorry I really was suppose to update Sunday so I'd have more time to check for grammer errors but that didn't seem to happen, did it, so majorly sorry, I try again. Uh well uh so if I spell Caityn with a y like that, but I'm so used to it, maybe in the next chapter I'll write with an i like Caitlin)**


End file.
